ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Cartoons: The Movie
Cartoon Cartoons: The Movie is a 2018 American live action/animated fantasy-comedy film. Devoted Cartoon Cartoon and Cartoon Network fan Cody Webb and his pet platypus Will help the Cartoon Cartoons as they must raise $47 Million to save Cartoon Network Studios from a business man who plans to demolish the stuido for a freeway, and they deal with aliens from another planet. Plot The Cartoon Cartoon stars (notably: Dexter, The Powerpuff Girls, The Eds, Johnny Bravo, Courage, Cow & Chicken, Grim and Billy and Mandy, Lazlo, Chowder, Finn and Jake, Weasel, and others) saves the CN Studios from being shut down and getting replaced with a freeway while they deal with aliens from another planet who want to capture them as their new entertainment for their amusement park, and they get help from a man in his 20's who is a HUGE fan of the Cartoon Cartoons. Cast *Cody Webb - Himself *Gary Oldman - Jeff Greedman *John Ratzenberger - Bob The CN Security Guard Character voices *Neil Patrick Harris - Will The Platypus *Kevin Spacey - Mr. MoneeStax *John Kassir - Knick *Dan Castellaneta - Knack *Candi Milo - Dexter *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, Red Guy *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Tara Strong - Bubbles *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Tom Kenny - Mayor of Townsville, Himself (Live-Action) *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Marty Grabstien - Courage *Thea White - Muriel Bagge *Wallace Shawn - Eustace Bagge *Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Grey Griffin - Mandy, Toon Yumi *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Kevin Seal - Sheep *Phil LaMarr - Hector Con Carne *Ben Diskin - Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno), Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.) *Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) *Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4 (Wallabee Beatles) *Cree Summer - Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) *George Lowe - Space Ghost *Janice Kawaye - Toon Ami Severeal Cartoon Cartoons (such as Mike Lu and Og, Time Squad, and Robot Jones) make minor cameos. Other Cartoon Network characters such as Bloo, Juniper Lee, Lazlo, Jake Spidermonkey, Samurai Jack make a non-speaking cameo appearnce in one scene, the current characters of Cartoon Network (notably Adventure Time, Regular Show, etc.) are shown on a poster. Celebrity Cameo Guest Stars *Patton Oswalt - Himself *Drake Bell - Himself *Josh Peck - Himself *Whoopi Goldberg - Herself *Lewis Black - Himself *Billy Crystal - HImself *Tina Fey - Herself *Mel Brooks - Himself *Puffy AmiYumi - Themselves *Bill Hader - Himself *Steve Zahn - Himself *Amanda Leighton - Herself *Kristen Li - Herself *Natalie Palamides - Herself *Sam Elliot - Himself *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Himself *Bruce Campbell - Himself *Don Bluth - HImself *Gary Goldman - Himself *Stephen Colbert - Himself *Doug Walker - Himself Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Dexter's Lab Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:What a Cartoon Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Category:Animated crossover films Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Chowder Category:Adventure Time Category:Mike, Lu & Og Category:Sheep in the Big City Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Clarence Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:We Bare Bears Category:Regular Show Category:Regular show Category:Ben 10 Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Time Warner Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Time Squad Category:Samurai Jack Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Steven Universe Category:I Am Weasel Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Amazing World Of Gumball Category:The Problem Solverz